Scientifically Supernatural (Alternate)
by SParkie96
Summary: The Injustice League captures Robin. And a certain Witch Boy falls in love with the Boy Wonder. Though Robin doesn't love him back, well, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? One-Sided Robin/Klarion Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Rape, Language, and Violence. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.
1. Chapter 1

**Scientifically Supernatural (Alternate)**

* * *

 **Summary: The Injustice League captures Robin. And a certain Witch Boy falls in love with the Boy Wonder. Though Robin doesn't love him back, well, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Language and Violence.**

 **Author's Note: After looking over the results on my poll, I have decided to bring over the Archive of Our Own version of _Scientifically Supernatural._ Instead of deleting one or the other, I decided to just bring the one over and keep both. Obviously, they're both similar to each other, but I assure you they are very different. As much as I would like to bring over the original _original_ version of this story, it does not follow Fanfic guidelines. I cannot bring it on to Archive because the files were corrupted and thus had to be removed from my computer. So, that version is gone.  
** **  
Warning: It is very heavy slash/non-con between Robin and Klarion. If you do not like it, DO NOT READ. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ IT. AT ALL. I did warn you so DO NOT READ IT. If you're curious but still do not like it DO NOT READ ON. No exceptions. No flaming. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism only. If you have any concerns feel free to Inbox Me, but do not rant in the comments. Do so on your Twitter/Facebook/Tumblr/WhatEverTheHellElseYouUse. If you have any trigger-whatever, I advise you turn back now. I'm saying this one last time DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF STUFF.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Caged Little Bird**

* * *

 **Louisiana Bayou...**

* * *

The sound of explosions could be heard from the sky. Fire exploded throughout the air as a giant moving plant was blown to bits by thousands of tiny glowing discs. A pained shriek could be heard at the same time of the plants utter demise. On the ground, a fight broke out between the forces of good and the forces of evil. The Young Justice team had nearly completed their mission of defeating the Injustice League. The only thing left on the agenda: Defeating the Injustice League. The team went head to head against each villain of the League. Miss Martian used her powers to blow the series of vines Poison Ivy used against each of them, protecting her teammates. Superboy and Wolf attacked Ultimate Humanite, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Artemis and Kid Flash went up against Count Vertigo and Black Adam, dodging their various attacks and avoiding the Count's Vertigo blasts. Aqualad, as Dr. Fate, went against Wotan, exchanging magical blasts.

Leaving Robin to fend against the Joker. The Boy Wonder dodged the knives in the psychopath's hands, trying not to get his head clipped off. He staggered away from the seemingly pathetic choice of weapons on the Clown's part. Due to the fact that his attention was currently on the clown, the young acrobat got hit by one of Poison Ivy's vines and was struggling to stay on his feet. The hit turned into a couple hits and soon became powerful blows. Not only did he now have to defend against the archenemy of his mentor, now he was forced to avoid getting taken out by killer plants too. As he was avoiding the flailing arms of the clown, a vine wrapped tightly around his ankle and pulled, forcing him face down into the shallow water before being pulled upward. Great, now he was hanging upside down and was currently at the mercy of his enemy.

The Joker released a devilish cackle and grabbed the Boy Wonder by his chin, "Always wanted to carve this bird."

"Ginthgif eht esaec!" a nasally voice called out.

Suddenly, all the heroes were encased in a threatening red glow. They were forced to a halt and were currently frozen in their spots. The Joker was also encased in the same red glow, forcing him to freeze as well. Now that he was frozen, he was unable to slice the poor Boy Wonder's throat. Said boy wonder let out a breath of relief. Everyone looked up into the sky and instantly became shocked. All of the members of the Light, now revealed, stood on a glowing pentagram above, looking down upon their inferiors.

"Well, doesn't this look displeasing?" Lex Luthor asked, looking down upon the now dead plant that hung over the sides of the Observatory.

"Quite, Mr. Luthor." Ra's Al Ghul said with agreement.

The Pentagram lowered on to the ground, allowing the Light to step down into the muddy waters of the bayou. Ra's Al Ghul raised a brow at the currently trapped Robin that hung upside down in front of the Joker. Ra's hummed and rubbed at the boy's cheek

"Well, look at what we have here. You look absolutely vulnerable." the thousand year old man said with a chuckle. Robin grunted, trying to squirm out of the plant's grip.

"We should kill you all, right here, right now." Queen Bee said.

"But, due to the shortage of time, we only have time to take a hostage." Lex said.

"Eenie, meenie, I pick this one!" Klarion hollered, pointing to Robin.

The raven haired acrobat stopped his struggling to stare at the older boy in disbelief. His disbelief became displeasure. Of course they chose him. The villains always chose to take him hostage. Letting go a sigh of annoyance, Robin held out his arms, as if waiting for someone to just place handcuffs around his wrists, throw him over their shoulder, and run off with him, leaving a promise his demise should someone attempt anything.

Klarion floated over to the younger. With a snap of his fingers, the plant disappeared and Robin was bound in glowing red bonds. Instead of struggling for his freedom, Robin gave the villains a Bat-Glare of his own. His teammates called out for him and he was slightly surprised when Dr. Fate did not make an attempt at rescue. But then again, Dr. Fate was an all powerful "Lord of Order", he knew all!

Except a way to unleash his power without a host body.

With another snap of Klarion's fingers, all the villains, and Robin, disappeared.

* * *

 **The Light's Headquarters...**

* * *

The first thing that Robin's brain registered was a blinding white light that flushed through his vision. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times to rid his sight of the thousands of little stars that danced in his line of sight. After blinking a few more times, he could finally see clearly. The ringing in his ears faded away and was replaced by the sound of arguing. Two people were hollering at each other. They sounded like they were having an argument over _**him**._ He turned his head slightly to see that he was in a room full of both the Light and the Injustice League. The two people arguing were the Joker and Klarion.

"BUT I'VE KNOW BIRD BOY LONGER!" Joker yelled.

"YEAH, WELL I CALLED DIBS!" Klarion hollered back.

'What the...huh?' Robin thought to himself.

The sound of the two nasally voices grated on his ears, soon bringing on a headache. He grunted, ground his teeth together, and tightly closed his eyes, as if hoping that doing all of that would make his headache subside.

The yelling ceased as all eyes were upon him. There were murmurs amongst the older people, acting as though anything they said could reveal something to the Boy Wonder. Robin looked around nervously at all the sinister looking faces that stared at him. Vandal Savage was the first to break the silence, a smirk gracing his lips,

"For the boy's sake. Klarion, you now are the proud owner of a certain Boy Wonder."

"No fair!" the Joker exclaimed with a pout.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Feedback appreciated. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism only. In case we're still not clear DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF STUFF. If you do, feel free to read on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scientifically Supernatural (Alternate)**

* * *

 **Summary: The Injustice League captures Robin. And a certain Witch Boy falls in love with the Boy Wonder. Though Robin doesn't love him back, well, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Language and Violence.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about so much of the "DO NOT READ-" in the previous chapter, but it will be appearing in all of them. I, as well as other authors, are tired of our stories being deleted because someone did not pay attention while reading the summary and just decided to report the story. The warnings are there for a reason, do not take away someone's right to creativity because you felt offended. They did warn you beforehand. I also understand that there are children on this site, but they should be monitored by their parents at all time. If you are under a certain age, I suggest you turn back now.  
** **  
Warning: Once again, it is very heavy slash/non-con between Robin and Klarion. If you do not like it, DO NOT READ. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ IT. AT ALL. I did warn you so DO NOT READ IT.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: No Means No**

* * *

 **Klarion's Home in his Domain**

* * *

The room was finely furnished in furnitire that resembled Victorian Style furniture. Besides its Victorian themed rooms, said rooms were also equipped with electric lighting, appliances, and even TV's. The fireplace on the left side of the living room began to flicker wildly until said flame crawled out from the fireplace. Though instead of setting the entire room ablaze, it formed into two humanoid shapes and one feline shape. The fire retreated back into the fireplace, leaving Klarion, Robin, and Teekl in its place.

With a harsh shove, Klarion threw Robin out of the way and on to the couch. The younger boy grunted as he landed face down on the cushions. Klarion gave a mocking laugh, sitting in the recliner to the right of the couch. Lazily, the Witch Boy levitated the remote from the couch into his hand before flicking the television on. Some cartoon with a flexible talking dog and a kid in a white cap came on. Robin flipped himself over on to his back to prevent himself from suffocating. He gave Klarion a look of disbelief,

"Are you really just going to sit here and watch tv? You have me at your mercy and you're seriously just going to watch tv?" Robin asked.

Klarion snorted in annoyance, "Well, do you have a better idea? Because, frankly, I'm pretty tired."

Robin glared, "You clearly have never read the official Villains' Handbook, have you?"

Klarion rolled his eyes, simply choosing to just ignore the younger as he surfed through the channels. Though he tried his best, the magic user was unable to block out the acrobats complaints of "I'm Bored!" or "This show sucks!". He felt annoyed and felt as though the younger was annoying him on purpose now. There was no way someone could keep it up for this long and if the Boy Wonder thought annoying the elder would end in his freedom, he could definitely think again. Robin groaned in annoyance again, complaining about something along the lines of "My arms are starting to hurt" and "Untie me". Klarion released an annoyed screech and threw the remote at the tv.

"You're bored? YOU'RE TIRED! YOU'RE BLAH BLAH BLAH! DO YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP?! YOU'RE SUCH A BRAT!" Klarion hollered.

Silence. Then, " _ **I'M**_ a brat? Says the guy who threw a temper tantrum because he didn't get the Helmet of Fate. And you're calling _**ME**_ a brat?" Robin retorted.

"You weren't even there! How the hell do you even know that happened?" Klarion asked, getting off of the recliner to get in Robin's space.

"HA! My team was talking about that mission for days! KF even has his own impression of you!" Robin laughed.

Klarion felt his eye twitch. Teekl, sensing the anger rising in her master, fled into the other room. The gray-blue skinned boy unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers. Slowly he rubbed himself with one hand and grabbed at Robin's hair with the other. Robin became silent and grunted in pain. Klarion muttered some things in an ancient language, getting harder and harder just by the sight of Robin's pained face. Then suddenly, Klarion tapped the acrobat's cheek with his member. The younger raven was both confused and disgusted,

"Klarion, what th-mmph!" Robin was about to say until Klarion forced himself into the younger's mouth and down his throat.

The younger released a horrified scream that was muffled by the pulsing flesh in his mouth. The elder moaned, thrusting himself in and out of the boy's throat. Just as suddenly as the assault started, it ended. Klarion pulled out as Robin began coughing and spitting. He was desperately trying to get the taste of the elder male out of his mouth. Robin looked up in horror as his captor looked down at him with hungry eyes, a forked tough dragging across blue lips. The witch boy waved his hand as Robin's bindings disappeared.

The thirteen year old, though free, did not move from his seat on the couch. He didn't want to. He was too scared to. He didn't want that momentary experience again, no way! Klarion smirked down at the younger,

"Are we going to behave now?" The demonic being asked in a taunting manner.

Robin released a whimper, nodding his head slowly. Klarion nodded in approval, sitting beside the horrified acrobat. Robin quickly scooted away from the elder, pulling his knees up under his chin. He mumbled something along the lines of, "That was so not asterous,". Klarion merely shrugged and continued his channel surfing.

The younger male released a shaky breath and quietly sobbed. Out of all the hostage situations he had ever been in, he had never been forced into any kind of sexual situation. Ever. He could tell that Klarion was hell bent on the rest of his stay here miserable.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scientifically Supernatural (Alternate)**

* * *

 **Summary: The Injustice League captures Robin. And a certain Witch Boy falls in love with the Boy Wonder. Though Robin doesn't love him back, well, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Language and Violence.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about so much of the "DO NOT READ-" in the previous chapter, but it will be appearing in all of them.  
** **  
Warning: Once again, it is very heavy slash/non-con between Robin and Klarion. If you do not like it, DO NOT READ. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ IT. AT ALL. I did warn you so DO NOT READ IT.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Taunt**

* * *

Robin wrapped his arms around his legs as he rested his head on his knees. His brows were furrowed in annoyance as he tried desperately not to flip out. The Witch Boy seemed to be ignoring him at the moment, but Teekl did nothing of the sort. The familiar sat on the couch between the two boys, focusing her attention on the acrobat as she pawed at his legs, meowing loudly. The Boy Wonder shooed her away with his hand, only to get swatted and hissed at. A growl rumbled through the small feline as she continued to paw at the other's tights. Again, Robin attempted to shoo her away, but nearly lost a finger as the cat snapped at his gloved hand. Robin looked to the other occupant of the couch with a half glare,

"Klarion, get your stupid cat to knock it off."

The Witch Boy pushed the cat on to the floor, the feline giving a long and pained half meow, half growl. Klarion then responded with a "Happy?" before turning back to whatever he was watching. Robin looked down at the pained feline and then looked up at her master. That was it? The Boy Wonder sighed and ruffled his own hair. The younger boy looked around the room, curious as to what time it was. Seeing as there were no clocks or windows, the bird was unable to tell what time it was. He thought about asking his enemy, but refused at the sudden memory of what had just happened moments ago. Or was it hours? Again, he didn't know.

A small purring noise beside him brought his attention to Teekl, who had climbed back up on to the couch to pester the sidekick once again. This time she was on his other side, perched on the arm of the couch. Robin groaned in frustration as he glared down at the cat. Again? Seriously? It just looked up at him with wide eyes, rubbing her head against his arm. Robin told it to stop several times. All those times he had been ignored by the stubborn pet. Robin let out a growl,

"Can you not? Ugh! This is so not turbing." Robin grunted, pushing at the cat.

Teekl growled at him and swatted at him again, this time her claws caught the flesh of his arm. He yelped in pain and yanked his arm away from the vile thing, examining the wound. There were four long scratches about two inches long, but not too deep. He held his arm and glared at the feline once again. He scooted away from it, not realizing that he was actually scooting closer to the Witch Boy. Klarion mentally laughed and put an arm around the Boy Wonder once the younger was closer to him. He felt the Boy Wonder tense in his grip, pulling away from the elder slightly. Unfortunately, Klarion was stronger and held firm, perfectly trapping the other in his arm.

"Let me go." Robin simply said.

"You're the one who scooted into me." Klarion stated, turning his attention back to the television.

"That's because your cat didn't give me much of a choice." Robin responded.

He received a smirk from the Witch Boy, telling Teekl that she was a Good Girl. The Witch Boy then roughly yanked on the younger, pulling the other on to his lap so that the young Acrobat was straddling his thighs and was facing him. The Boy Wonder gave a yelp as long fingers brushed over the fresh scratches. The shorter of the two pushed at Klarion's shoulders, asking to be let down. Klarion just smirked, giving a simple "No" as a reply. The Boy Wonder huffed, adding on a "Please?" to his request. The grey-ish blue skinned boy chuckled, running a hand under the other's cape to stroke a lean back.

Robin shuddered, "Don't do that."

Klarion chuckled again, "And why not, Boy Blunder?"

The raven haired boy did not offer a reply. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other. Like he hadn't heard that insult before. He roughly shoved at the Witch Boy, accidentally sending himself tumbling to the floor. Robin grunted, rubbing the back of his head. The other boy cackled above him, calling him "The Boy Clutz". Robin growled and righted himself, deciding to sit cross-legged on the floor at the other's feet. He leaned up against the couch, arms crossed at his chest again. This isn't what he expected when he handed himself over to the Light. He half-expected to be tortured for information and half-expected to be killed. Frankly, he'd rather be tortured right now. At least he wouldn't be sitting here bored, not knowing the time of day, and just sitting here watching television with the Witch Brat.

A sudden hand in his hair brought him out of his thoughts, making him freeze. The hand stayed still for several seconds before stroking his hair fondly. Robin just sat there wide eyed as he stared ahead, the hand continuing to just pet his hair. What the hell did Klarion think he was doing? Robin swatted at the hand, much like Teekl had done to his own hand earlier. The hand didn't move, and the Boy Wonder wished it did. Instead, the hand tightened in his hair, pulling and clawing at his head. Robin yelped and grabbed at the other's wrist, trying to pry Klarion off of him. Klarion pulled his hand upward, yanking at the other's head, forcing the other boy to move upward as well. Klarion just laughed at this, loving the fact that he had some kind of power over his young captive. He loosened his fingers, letting Robin slide back down on to the floor. Once Robin was seated back down, Klarion went back to petting his toy's hair.

"I'm not a pet! Knock it off!" Robin exclaimed, slapping the other's hand away again. This time he ducked away.

"You might as well be, considering your current situation." Klarion said with a smirk.

Robin glared at him, "What do you want from me, anyway? All you've done was sit on the couch and watch T.V. for the past...I don't even know how many minutes."

"Five minutes."

"...No way it's only been five minutes. It has to have been longer..." Robin said in shock.

"It has been longer than five minutes. I'm just not going to tell you how long it's actually been. I don't need an _annoying pest_ for a hostage. Kind of like you are now." Klarion explained.

Robin felt his eye twitch in irritation. _He_ was an annoying pest? This coming from the ultimate annoyance in the entire universe. But no, Robin's the annoying pest. The acrobat rolled his eyes and got up off of the floor, walking toward the nearest door. Klarion followed his actions with his eyes. Well, mainly following Robin's _ass_ with his eyes,

"Where do you think you're going?" Klarion asked nasally.

"Oh, you know. Just looking for a way out. What's it look like I'm doing?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Klarion hummed, "Looking like a lost rat in a cage."

The Boy Wonder just stuck his tongue out at his captor, yanking on the doorknob. He opened the door, only to be met with a closet full of coats. He turned to look at the other incredulously. What the hell did Klarion need with all of these coats? He wasn't even _human_! He was a Lord of Chaos! He couldn't _feel_ anything! Robin angrily shut the closet door walking over to another door. A bathroom. The next door, the kitchen. The next, the basement. Each door was slammed shut, one right after the other. Several doors later, Robin just gave up, not finding his way out. He flopped down on the floor, pouting angrily at the burgundy carpet.

Klarion looked down at the younger, "Are you quite finished?"

Robin huffed at the other, removing his utility belt from around his hips. He attempted to open one of the pouches, only to receive a shock instead. He yelped and dropped the yellow belt to the floor with a clatter. Why did it do that? It was his own belt, it shouldn't be doing that. Not unless it was tampered with while he was unconcious at the Light's headquarters. He whipped his head over to stare at the Witch Boy, eyes demanding an explaination.

Klarion didn't say anything, but instead smiled darkly at the younger boy.

Robin wanted to slap that smile off of his smug face.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. Will update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scientifically Supernatural (Alternate)**

* * *

 **Summary: The Injustice League captures Robin. And a certain Witch Boy falls in love with the Boy Wonder. Though Robin doesn't love him back, well, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Language and Violence.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about so much of the "DO NOT READ-" in the previous chapter, but it will be appearing in all of them.  
** **  
Warning: Once again, it is very heavy slash/non-con between Robin and Klarion. If you do not like it, DO NOT READ. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ IT. AT ALL. I did warn you so DO NOT READ IT.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Enter Daddy Bat**

* * *

 **Mt. Justice...**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Batman roared.

Kaldur winced at the loud sound. Him and the team stood in a line, much like that of soldiers prepared for war. Instead of standing proud, they hung their heads in shame. Instead of war, they were waiting for the Bat to come and rip their heads off. The Bat roared for blood angry that they just let the Injustice League, and possibly, the Light take his protégé. M'gann went to jump to Kaldur's defense, only to get shut down with a "QUIET."

Wally's heart would not stop pounding in his chest. Seriously, if it kept it up like this, it might leap out of his chest. He knew they should have tried something. They should not have just stood by and watched helplessly as the youngest member of their team offered himself to _The Light._ The red-head also knew that the Caped Crusader was not angry, well, not completely. Batman was just worried. Why wouldn't he be? The bad guys had his son, damn it! He just wanted Robin back safe and sound. Who knows what they were doing to the sidekick.

"I don't want anymore excuses. First thing tomorrow, you will all go with your mentors on and search for Robin. You're all dismissed." Batman commanded.

"But, Batman" 'Shut it, Artemis.' Wally thought.

"I SAID YOU'RE DISMISSED." Batman said, getting in the blonde's face.

Though she was a skilled fighter, even she did not stand up to the Batman. With a nod, the team dispersed, heading to the Zeta-Tubes. All but Wally, who turned to watch the Dark Knight. He saw the Dark Knight break down, his posture losing it's confident stature. Had it been one villain that captured Robin, Batman would not be acting like this, but because it was multiple SUPER-Villains, he was a nervous wreck.

Wally slowly approached the older, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him, Bruce. I promise."

Batman did not say anything in response.

* * *

 **Klarion's Domain...**

* * *

It had been hours since Klarion had left. The Lord of Chaos said he had to leave to go attend a meeting with the Light, leaving Robin to fend for himself until he returned. Okay, so he was not totally defenseless. The Witch Boy had left him with a fridge full of food as well as working appliances. He even gave him access to the other rooms, but threatened to kill him if he dared try escape.

Yeah, as if he would be against the idea after earlier.

He groaned as he flickered through the channels on the television for the thousandth time that day. The acrobat was laying upside-down on the couch, legs thrown over the back of the couch and head resting on the cushions. He pulled shirt back over his stomach. Oh, how he enjoyed being stripped of his uniform and thrown into civilian clothes. The damned Witch Boy ripped his uniform off, scratching the hell out of him in the process, and forced him in a black muscle shirt and sweatpants. The elder tried to take his mask, but Robin fought like hell to keep it on.

A meow next to him reminded him that he was not alone. Why would he be? Klarion left her to make sure Robin did not do anything while he was gone. He turned his head to look at the furry companion sitting next to him on the couch, blood red eyes staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Robin asked.

He received a hiss in reply.

Blue eyes rolled behind his mask. Typical. He honestly did not know what he was expecting otherwise. He usually was an animal lover, but the furry little shit next to him was not a normal animal. He had made an attempt to pet it earlier, but now he wore bandages on his left hand. Teekl had been meowing at him since, but he had no idea what the damned feline wanted. It just kept meowing. Another meow made him jump off of the couch, turning off the television while he was at it. He headed into the bedroom *shudder* to go rest. He heard the patter of little paws behind him, causing him to shut the bedroom door behind himself.

He flopped down on the bed, burying his face in the soft and plushy material. If the circumstances were different, he might actually enjoy laying on this bed. It was like sleeping on a cloud. Before he could thoroughly enjoy the bed, the sound of something clawing at the wooden door. He groaned and threw a pillow at the door, telling the cat to shut up.

Or at least he intended for the pillow to hit the door. By the sounds of things, the pillow hit something closer as it fell to the floor. He looked up from his position on the bed and groaned, burying his face back into the bed. Of course Klarion had decided to come home when he wanted to lay down. The warlock looked down at his prisoner, an amused grin on his face,

"That's no way to talk to a familiar, Little Bird." Klarion purred, sitting down on the bed next to the other.

"It is when they meow and then attack for no reason." Robin responded.

"Is that where this little number came from?" Klarion asked, tapping at Robin's injured hand.

The younger made a muffle noise, indicating that the answer was "Yes". Klarion chuckled, playing with the raven's soft hair. The bird made another noise and swatted at the other. With one clawed hand, Klarion caught the other's wrist and pushed. The action successfully flipped Robin on to his back. Much like that of a cat, Klarion pounced on the other while also pinning the younger's wrists to the bed. Robin grunted and tried to pull his arms out of the other's grip, but to no avail. The Witch Boy just kept an iron tight grip on the boy.

"Maybe she was hungry." Klarion said, dipping his face closer to Robin's.

"S-She had food." Robin grunted, pushing his head deeper into the mattress and away from Klarion.

The Lord of Chaos hummed, "Maybe she's in heat." he whispered, closing the distance between his and the sidekick's face.

He was now kissing the younger boy, causing Robin to make disgusted noises while thrashing underneath of the other. No way, not again. There was no way in hell he was going to let the Witch Boy get away with this twice in one day! With a small yet menacing growl, Robin bit down on the other's mouth. Klarion let out a muffled yell and jerked back in pain. Sensing an opening, Robin thrust his head up at the other. Klarion released another pained screech, holding his head in pain. Did the Boy Wonder just head-butt him?

Robin shook the stars out of his vision and jumped off of the bed. He wanted to make a Bee-Line for the door, but something wrapped around his ankle and pulled. The amount of force sent the thirteen year-old tumbling to the floor. He then felt himself being dragged backward and then up, hanging by a magical binding around his ankle. He hung in the air in front of a very pissed off Witch Boy. The warlock's hand shot out and wrapped itself around his throat, cutting off his air-supply. He gasped for air as little black dots bit at the edge of his vision.

"Do you really think fighting me would work in your favor? Are you really that stupid?" Klarion asked with a growl.

"On-only on Tuesdays." Robin spat with a huge, shit-eating grin.

"Well, then it must be a Tuesday." Klarion replied.

With a frustrated growl, he released the younger's throat. He then waved his hand through the air. At the same time, Robin went flying in the same direction. The rope untied itself from his ankle and climbed up his body before tying itself around his small wrists. Though he was now tied, Robin still struggled to get his hands out of the bindings. He released a pained grunt as they seemed to get tighter instead of loser. Klarion pounced on him once more.

"You know, I was willing to take it easy on you, but you're just too damned stubborn." Klarion said, gripping at the corner of Robin's mask.

The thirteen year-old froze. He could not let the other remove his mask or else he would expose himself and Bruce. He gave a loud protest, but Klarion said a silencing spell. His mouth immediately glued shut, the only sounds released were muffled grunts. He then opted to thrash, beating at the older with his bound wrist, but another spell had him frozen on the bed.

Klarion smiled in amusement, "Much better."

His clawed hands played with the edges of his domino mask, causing Robin's heart to pound in his chest. He silently chanted a series of "No's" in his head while also hoping that the other did not remove his mask. He felt another pull and cursed. Klarion went on a monologue, how he always wondered what color eyes the Boy Wonder had. He imagined that he might have Sea Foam Green eyes to go with that feathery black hair and pale complexion. Or maybe it was the complete opposite, deep, honey brown eyes that gave him a _Deer Caught in Headlights_ stare. Little did the Witch Boy know, Robin had neither green or brown eyes. The witch asked the boy if he was right. With a smile, Robin shrugged, causing the older boy to give him an annoyed look back.

"You really are a piece of work, Bird Brain."

'Are You Serious?!' Robin thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scientifically Supernatural (Alternate)**

* * *

 **Summary: The Injustice League captures Robin. And a certain Witch Boy falls in love with the Boy Wonder. Though Robin doesn't love him back, well, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? Rated M for Suggestive Themes, Language and Violence.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about so much of the "DO NOT READ-" in the previous chapter, but it will be appearing in all of them. PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY BEFORE CONTINUING. DO NOT SEND ME AN E-MAIL AFTER READING AN ENTIRE STORY SAYING THAT YOU DID NOT READ THE SUMMARY OR WARNINGS AND FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE FOR READING. DO. NOT. READ FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF STORY.**

 **Warning: Once again, it is very heavy slash/non-con between Robin and Klarion. If you do not like it, DO NOT READ. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ IT. AT ALL. I did warn you so DO NOT READ IT.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: What Do You Want From Me?**

* * *

In the dark shadows of Mt. Justice's meeting room, Batman stood hunched over at one of the computer terminals. He had been furiously trying to locate the tracking device in Robin's utility belt. Ever since Robin's capture just hours earlier, his utility belt had yet to give off a signal. Usually, the belt continuously released a homing signal every hour. For some reason, the Boy Wonder's belt had not given off a signal since. This caused the Dark Knight to become panicked, never stopping in his efforts to find his only son.

Though he did not hear footsteps behind him, Bruce knew he was not alone in the room. There was a strong hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly to see Superman standing behind him, trying to give the billionaire strength.

"We'll find him, Bruce. You know we will." Clark reassured.

The Bat hummed in response, shrugging the Boy Scout's hand off of himself. He heard the Kryptonian release a sigh of defeat. He decided to leave the billionaire to his work. Bruce sighed as well as he was left to his work.

* * *

Back in Klarion's Lair, Robin laid prone on his back. Klarion had been called off for "Villainy Duty" leaving Robin tied to the headboard on the bed. The Boy Wonder shifted uncomfortably, but winced when he moved his neck the wrong way. He had cursed the Witch Boy for leaving a bite mark in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Klarion had left the mark before he had left. Unfortunately, he had left the younger tied to the bed.

With a grunt and one final tug, Robin threw his head back into the pillows in defeat. Why hadn't these bindings dissipated the moment Klarion had left? That was how magic was supposed to work. For some reason, that was clearly not the case. No matter how hard he had pulled, tugged and twisted, the bonds remained strong, never loosening in the slightest. He laid there, glaring at the ceiling and cursed whatever higher power put him in this situation.

"Sorry, Boy Wonder." Klarion's voice echoed throughout the room.

Robin gave another roll of his eyes, muttering "Smart-Ass" under his breath. He gave another grunt and pulled on the ropes. He felt his heart leap in his chest as the ropes actually seemed to loosen slightly. He gave a silent cheer and continued to pull. Was this actually working?

"No, it's not. That was actually me." A voice called out.

Robin turned his attention towards the door, watching as Klarion made his way into the bedroom. The bindings disintegrated off of the boy-wonder, allowing the raven-haired male to sit-up on the bed. The acrobat rubbed as his now sore wrists. For magic bindings, they actually kind of hurt his wrists. The Witch Boy noticed Robin rubbing at his wrists. With a sigh, Klarion held both of the younger's small wrists between his own. He gently massaged the Boy Wonder's wrists, using a healing spell at the same time.

The sidekick raised his brow in confusion. If he was not confused before, he sure was now. Last time he had checked Klarion's file, being nice was no where in the other's resume. Before he could question this sudden act of kindness, Klarion dropped the other's hands to his lap. He then explained that he guessed he should feed the other before he starved. Since Robin had been good all afternoon, not like he had a choice, the magic-user supposed he should conjure up some dinner for the other to eat.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because humans need to eat three meals a day...I don't know, I did not create any of you." Klarion said as though it were the most obvious and annoying thing in the world.

"No, I mean, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Robin asked.

"...I do not have to answer to you." Klarion replied.

By this point, Klarion had led the younger to the Kitchen/Dining Room area. The Witch Boy continued to rant about the creation of humans, telling the other that if he had created them, he would have made it so they did not have to eat physical food. While the other was lost in his own rambling thoughts, Robin cautiously sat down at the dining room table. Masked blue eyes never left the other, still not exactly sure of what was going on. Was Klarion about to kill him? Did something happen with the Light to cause this rapid change in behavior? He was about to die. He knew it.

With a wave of his wrist, Klarion caused all of the food to fly out from the cabinets and refrigerator. Though he should have been used to such a sight, since he constantly helped Miss M once and a while, Robin still watched in awe as the food seemingly made itself. It was also interesting to watch a sight like this. It was all so...well, magical. Klarion caught his look of delight and smirked. Humans; so easily amused by the most average of things. Had the Boy Wonder truly never seen magic in motion before? While the Boy Wonder watched the food make itself from his seat at the table, Klarion snuck up behind the younger and put his hands on the other's shoulders. He gently massaged the acrobat's slim shoulders, resting his head on top of the other's.

"Magical, isn't it?" Klarion whispered into the other's ear.

The younger raven let out a surprised yelp. He had managed to pull away from the other, but the sudden motion caused the chair to rock to one side. Robin was sent tumbling out of his chair and on to the floor. The Witch Boy let out a cackle, pointing at the other's misfortune. Robin hollered back at the other, telling Klarion to never _**ever**_ do that again. The Witch Boy responded with a smirk, asking if he should have kissed him instead.

His response was punch in his family jewels.

* * *

 **End of chapter.**


End file.
